Clawdeen's Love!?
Summary Class is over, but Clawdeen is still smiling, blushing and seems very happy for herself. The girls get away from her, and Draculaura says that Clawdeen scares her and Frankie says that Clawdeen isn't her usual self. When Clawdeen is getting closer to Lagoona, Lagoona says that she needs to snap out of it, and she puts some moisturizer on her face, but the moisturizer just oozes off her face, and Clawdeen remains the same. Then Lagoona says she seems to be in a trance of forbidden love. Every girl shouts "Eh!!? Love!!?" in surprise. Draculaura asks if a carnivore like her can be in love, and then Frankie asks if she fell in love with a human, and Clawdeen nods, still dreaming about her crush. Then Ghoulia faints. Everyone runs off holding Clawdeen (except for Ghoulia) while trying to ask her who her crush is. Then Clawdeen says that when it was Halloween, she saw the humans, and she saw a cool boy for just a moment. Frankie asks Clawdeen if she then fell in love, and after a few seconds of silence, Clawdeen says that they went on a date. Everyone is shocked. Clawdeen says "It was just happy feelings, though." Clawdeen says that her heart began to overflow with love for him because they went on the date. Then Draculaura asks if they met many times, Lagoona says she really wanted to see him, and Frankie asks when she's going back. she really wanted to see him and when are she wanted to going back. Clawdeen says who cares if they're a monster and a human? Then Draculaura says humans live under the sun, but Clawdeen says it's okay. Then Frankie asks if she'll have to leave home, and Clawdeen says that if they they're together, it'll be okay. Then, Lagoona says that won't it irritate her skin, or dry her out, and Clawdeen says that's okay. Then Ghoulia doesn't ask anything, and just faints. Sir Hoots A Lot translates for Ghoulia and asks that won't he die and stay dead, but Clawdeen repeats the same answer, and says that's okay. They ask what kind of boyfriend he is. Clawdeen shows the pictures his boyfriend sent to her, by swiping the pictures on her phone. The boy sent photos to Clawdeen, showing his muscles and six pack. what carnivore acts like that, like a puppy. Then Clawdeen shouts that it's not like that and runs away to get to the mirror, getting faster and faster as she shouts that she's really in love and she has to go. The ghouls try to get her to calm down, to no real effect. Clawdeen shouts and tries to jump into the mirror, but Draculaura stops her. Clawdeen runs straight into the mirror, and slowly slides down onto the floor. Then Sir Hoots A Lot translates and says that humans can only come through the Monster World on Halloween. Then Draculaura explains that the teacher told us if they don't come back to their own world, they would be stuck there in the human world. Then Clawdeen says that means their love is doomed. Then she sits on the roof of the school, crying and howling at the moon in sadness. They say this is the end of her love. The story ends with a zoom on Clawdeen crying and eating meat. This episode's "Spooky Fashion Check" is Clawdeen Wolf with Cresent. Characters Fashion Check Notes Other * This webisode is dedicated to Clawdeen Wolf. Category:Anime